Raishin Uchiha
| image = | birthdate = May 20 | age = Part I: 10-13 Part II: 16-18 | gender = Male | height = Part I: 153.9 cm-162.5 cm Part II: 176.6 cm | weight = Part I: 44.1-45.4 kg Part II: 56.7 kg | blood type = O- | classification = S-rank | affiliation = Konohagakure | team = ? | previous team = ? | partner = N/A | previous affiliation = N/A | occupation = | clan = Uchiha clan | family = ? | rank = Jōnin | reg = 014986 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 16 |unique= | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | mora = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release (affinity) Fire Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Chakra Flow Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Genjutsu: Sharingan Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Susanoo | tools = Kunai Shuriken Wire Strings }} Raishin Uchiha (うちは雷神, Uchiha Raishin) Background Personality Heir to the Uchiha clan, judged harshly by those who share his bloodline. Prodigal shinobi, with his peers' eyes all on him. Awakener of the Sharingan. Expectations come with a high degree of emotional gravity, something that Raishin knows well, due to his life circumstances. Since childhood, he has been accustomed to everyone watching him, judging him, waiting for him to fail…yet he never gives them that satisfaction, nor does he acknowledge that he is completely aware of it. Raishin is resilient and unyielding, bending but not breaking. He is calm under pressure, and this is one of the traits that makes him an excellent shinobi. Maturity. Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, like Atlas reincarnated, has a way of forcing people to mature faster than normal. Raishin is no exception, and as such, he has quite the serious side. When this somber side shows itself, nothing will stop him from relentlessly approaching whatever situation draws it out with an analytical, taciturn methodology. When he gets serious and sets his mind to something, he will not allow anything to get in his way. Though this hidden seriousness mostly reveals itself in tense situations, it will sometimes appear at random when Raishin is deep in reflection. Bouts of graveness will occasionally grip him. As an elite shinobi, Raishin naturally has formed his own worldview, and it shows in the way he carries himself. His beliefs, or Nindō, amount to a strong belief in the guidance of conscience. Raishin truly believes that given life's moral uncertainty, all one can really do in the world is let their conscience guide their actions. Thus, he has a strong disapproval of those who go through life never examining their own views of morality, considering these people to be ultimately unfulfilled. His own conscience leads Raishin to hold such ideals as peace, equality, justice, and freedom very dear. It is also his belief that the Uchiha are at their strongest when serving as vanguards, protecting those very ideals and the people they love. The man is nothing if not honest, sometimes unintentionally brutally so. He isn't afraid to speak his complete, unadulterated opinion, clearly lacking any semblance of tact or social grace. Raishin is occasionally (and aptly) compared to being somewhat like a knife: sharp and to the point. His honesty is, to him, one of his best qualities, though he concedes that it can also get him into major trouble. This happens mostly when interacting with other people. His tendency to speak without putting his words through a mental filter frequently irritates and bewilders those closest to him. Part of this bluntness stems from the fact that growing up, his father always taught him that a true leader is honest, eschewing lies in favor of the truth and speaking their mind freely. Appearance Abilities Part I Part II Trivia Quotes *